Beast In Love (BobDong Ver)
by realllllalaa
Summary: Donghyuk yang menyukai Seunghoon, ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanya. Sialnya, saat ia menyatakan perasaanya, justru Jiwon atau lebih dikenal dengan Bobby yang berada di depannya. Bobby berandal sekolahnya. Dia salah menembak orang! Bagaimana kelanjutan nasib Donghyuk? BobDong iKON. A serenade project for celebrating my birthday! DLDR! Remake DaeLo!
Tittle: Beast In Love

Author: Chunhong07

Maincast: Kim Jiwon & Kim Donghyuk of iKON

Warning: It's BoysLove Shounen-ai!, not EYD, alur gak jelas, typo(s) etc.

Disclaim: This story is MINE! Inspirate based on manga with same tittle by KAYORU. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE OR REPOST W/O MY PERMISSION!

Summary: Kim Donghyuk yang menyukai Lee Seunghoon, ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanya. Sialnya, saat ia menyatakan perasaanya, justru Kim Jiwon atau lebih dikenal dengan Bobby yang berada di depannya. Bobby berandal sekolahnya. Dia salah menembak orang! Bagaimana kelanjutan nasib Donghyuk? BobDong iKON. A serenade project for celebrating my birthday! DLDR! Remake DaeLo!

Happy reading!

"Praktik PKK-nya menyenangkan sekali ya?", ucap laki-laki bertubuh mungil, Jinhwan.

"Bagaimana rasa cookies kita ya?", ucap Yunhyeong.

"Aku…", ujar seorang siswa. Namanya Donghyuk. Sang wakil ketua OSIS. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru kelam, matanya yang berwarna coklat bening sangat memikat, kulitnya yang seputih porselen benar-benar mempesona. Sayang, pribadinya yang pemalu membuat ia tak terlalu banyak mengenal orang.

"Aku akan berikan cookies ini dan menembak ketua OSIS!", ucapnya.

Kelas mereka baru saja menyelesaikan praktik memasak. Hari ini mereka memasak cookies. Donghyuk pemuda pemalu yang memendam perasaan pada Seunghoon, ketua OSIS di sekolahnya memantapkan hati untuk memberikan cookiesnya dan menyatakan perasaannya.

"Hyukkie!", ucap Yunhyeong. "Akhirnya nekat juga!"

"Ketua OSIS pasti juga menyukai Donghyuk.", ucap Jinhwan menyemangati.

"Selamat berjuang, wakil ketua OSIS!", seru mereka bersamaan.

"Jangan bicara begitu, dong!" Donghyuk merona. "Aku sedih kalau ditolak."

Ia sudah tahu jika mereka akan memberikan cookies buatan mereka kepada kekasih masing-masing. Jinhwan memberikan cookiesnya pada Hanbin dan Yunhyeong memberikan cookiesnya pada Junhoe. Malang nasibnya yang belum memiliki kekasih.

Lalu Donghyuk pun meniggalkan kedua temannya yang berisik itu. Hendak mencari Seunghoon. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan senang. Tapi, Donghyuk juga merasa gugup. Semoga pertanda baik!

"Dia pintar, tapi kikuk.", bisik Yunhyeong pada Jinhwan.

"Iya. Aku jadi penasaran kelanjutannya. Kita ikuti dia yuk?", ucap Jinhwan.

###

"Ah! Lebih baik jangan ke sana!", ucap seorang siswa memperingati. "Kim Bobby dan geng-nya sedang mengamuk di koridor!"

PRANGG

Suara kaca pecah terkena lemparan bola baseball yang dipukul oleh si berandal sekolah.

"Wahh! Pecah.", ucap Minho, anggota berandal sekolah. "Bobby terlalu kuat sih!"

Hahahaaa! Tawa berandalan itu menggelegar dan menggema di sepanjang koridor.

Kim Jiwon –atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Bobby, berandalan YG High School sedang mengamuk. Matanya yang coklat, memandang tajam ke segala arah, dagunya yang tajam, surai hitamnya bergaya acak-acakan, kulit kekuningan dengan badan tegap itu memegang tongkat baseball di tangan kanannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan smirk sinis.

"Bobby! Lagi-lagi kau!", ucap seorang siswa. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya kecoklatan, perawakannya tegap, pakaiannya rapi dilengkapi kacamata membingkai wajah tampannya.

"Wah! Ketua OSIS datang.", ucap Bobby santai. Dia sudah biasa membuat ulah.

"Ikut aku ke ruang guru!", ucap sang ketua OSIS, Seunghoon.

"Hah?" Bobby berseru meremehkan. "Kau saja yang gantika aku.", ucapnya pada Chanwoo, teman berandalnya yang lain.

"Yakk! Kenapa harus aku?", Chanwoo berseru tak terima.

"Ayolah. Demi murid yang tampan ini.", ujar Bobby percaya diri.

"Sudah hentikan! Cepat ikut aku,Kim Jiwon!", seru Seunghoon final.

"Yaya… Baiklah."

###

'Ada apa ribut-ribut?' Donghyuk bergumam dalam hati.

Dia sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor mencari Seunghoon dan dari tempatnya sekarang dia sayup-sayup mendengar suara keributan. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia melihat Seunghoon , ketua OSIS incarannya sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Jadianlah denganku. Terimalah cookies ini. Terimalah cookies, aku…", gumam Donghyuk pada dirinya sendiri. Berlatih mungkin? Astaga! Dia sangat gugup sekarang. Setelah menata hatinya yang berdegup tak beraturan.

Lalu memantapkan langkahnya menuju Seunghoon. Tanpa ia sadari, Seunghoon sudah berlalu. Dan yang ditembaknya ini adalah…

"Maaf. Kumohon, terimalah aku.", ucap Donghyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan cookiesnya. Saat Donghyuk mengangkat kepalanya, betapa kagetnya dia!

Yang ada dihadapannya bukan Seunghoon sang ketua OSIS! Melainkan sosok berkulit kekuningan, berambut hitam dan berwajah seram. Si berandal sekolah! Kim Bobby!

Astaga! Donghyuk salah menembak orang!

"Dong… Donghyuk.?", ucap Seunghoon tidak percaya. Donghyuk sosok yang manis, pintar dan pemalu ini menyukai Bobby? Si berandal sekolah? Sulit dipercaya!

Donghyuk yang menyadari kesalahannya, beranjak pergi.

"Maaf, aku permisi.", ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu.

Sialnya, si Bobby itu menahan tangannya lalu merengkuhnya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang dan leher jenjang Donghyuk.

"Kau ini lucu ya?", ucap Bobby rendah di telinganya. "Baiklah, aku terima kau sampai aku bosan. Kita rukun-rukun ya, Wakil ketua OSIS."

'Aduhh! Mati aku!', batin Donghyuk

Dan begitulah ceritanya. Aku, Kim Donghyuk menjadi pacar Kim Jiwon a.k.a Bobby.

###

Seminggu setelah kejadian hari itu…

Saat istirahat pertama, Donghyuk dan Bobby sedang berada di tangga samping ruang kelas untuk makan siang.

"Hei, Donghyuk. Kau membawa bekal makanan ya?", tanya Bobby.

Sebenarnya sih tidak menyeramkan, hanya saja tatapan mata Bobby seakan menguliti Donghyuk hidup-hidup.

'Berlebihan sekali.' batin Donghyuk.

"I… Iya.", jawabnya gugup. "Silakan makan." Donghyuk memberikan bekal makanannya pada Bobby.

Kim Donghyuk yang akhirnya menjadi pacar Kim Bobby, bukannya senang dia malah ingin cepat-cepat putus dari berandal sekolah ini. Maka dari itu, dia menyelidiki apa saja yang tidak disukai Bobby. Jadilah, ia membuatkan bekal berisi sayuran yang sama sekali tidak disukai Bobby.

Melihat mimik Bobby yang terkejut, Donghyuk yakin Bobby akan membencinya setelah ini.

'Ayo, bencilah aku! Benci aku karena bekal ini! Lalu putuskan aku!', batin Donghyuk.

Tetapi, respon Bobby sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Kau sendiri, mana bekalmu?", ucap Bobby yang membuat Donghyuk kalap sendiri. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa!

"E… Eh?! A… Aku…", ucap Donghyuk terbata.

KRUYUKKK

Itu bukan suara perut Bobby yang kelaparan. Sialnya, itu malah menjadi suara perut Donghyuk. Betapa malunya dia.

Bobby menatapnya tajam. Sangat mengintimidasi. Menunggu jawaban yang cukup memuaskan dari Donghyuk. Donghyuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku lupa. Karena terlalu senang membuat bekal untuk Bobby, aku lupa membuat bekal untukku sendiri.", jawab Donghyuk asal.

"Hm." Bobby tersenyum. "Kamu ini benar-benar menyukai aku ya?", ucapnya santai.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Donghyuk panik.

"Ya sudah. Apa boleh buat.", ucap Bobby sambil mengambil beberapa potong sayuran dari bekal Donghyuk menggunakan sumpit. "Nih. Ayo makan." Meraih bahu Donghyuk mendekat lalu menyodokan sayuran tadi.

"Tidak usah!", tolak Donghyuk.

"Harusnya kamu bersyukur aku mau membagi bekalku denganmu."

'Kau hanya tak ingin makan bekal ini, kan?', harusnya Donghyuk mengucapkan hal itu.

"Ayo, buka saja mulutmu." Bobby menyuapi Donghyuk bekal makanannya.

Ukhh!

"Enak tidak?"

"I… Iya."

Donghyuk merasa malu, tapi dia tidak berani melawan Bobby.

"Kau ini lucu sekali! Tidak membuat aku bosan! Hahahaaa.", seru Bobby lalu tertawa seram.

'Dia sadis!' pikir Donghyuk.

"Lihat, ketua! Kim Bobby pacaran.", ucap seorang siswa.

"Aku tidak menyangka wakil ketua OSIS jadian dengannya.", ucap siswa lain.

DEG

Donghyuk sadar.

Ketua OSIS?

Lee Seunghoon melihatnya! Demi Tuhan! Ketua OSIS yang sukai Donghyuk melihatnya bersama si Bobby yang menyeramkan ini?!

"Bukan…" Donghyuk hendak menyangkal. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Seunghoon selanjutnya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

"Iya, ya.", ucapnya dingin. "Kukira dia lebih pintar menilai orang. Sayang sekali."

Donghyuk sungguhan tertohok atas apa yang dikatakan Seunghoon.

Bobby baru saja hendak bangkit dari duduknya, saat Donghyuk berbalik dan menatapnya heran.

"Apa?", tanyanya pada Donghyuk. "Aku tidak suka gayanya. Biarkan aku menonjoknya satu kali."

"Jangan!" Donghyuk berteriak.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Bobby curiga. 'Gawat!'

"Ah! Eum… Itu…", gagap Donghyuk. Jika Bobby tahu Donghyuk menyukai ketua OSIS bisa menjadi malapetaka. Biarlah. Sekali saja. "To… Tolong jangan pergi."

"Ya ampun." Bobby melunak. "Kau benar-benar menempel denganku ya?"

Astaga, Kim Donghyuk! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?

###

Kali ini, Donghyuk sedang berada di ruang kelasnya. Menghadap jendela sambil memegang selembar foto. Fotonya bersama Seunghoon, sang ketua OSIS. Foto itu diambil saat awal mereka menjabat sebagai mengurus OSIS.

Donghyuk sedari awal sudah mengagumi Seunghoon. Dan saat melihat foto itu dari laptop milik Taehyun –anggota OSIS bagian dokumentasi, ia langsung meminta filenya dan mencetaknya.

Kenangan tersendiri untuk Donghyuk.

Dan saat ini, dia sedang memandangi foto itu dengan tatapan sedih. Apa Seunghoon membencinya? Seunghoon membenci Donghyuk hanya gara-gara dia berpacaran dengan Bobby si berandal sekolah?

'Kau salah, ketua. Yang aku sukai adalah kau.' batin Donghyuk sambil menitikkan air matanya.

GREKK

"Hei, Donghyuk. Kau di sini ya.", ucap Bobby memasuki kelas Donghyuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Donghyuk menangis sambil menatapi selembar foto.

"Hei.", sapa Bobby. Donghyuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menghapus air matanya. "Kau lihat apa sih? Sampai menangis begitu? Sini, pinjam."

Bobby?

Donghyuk panik. Kalau dia sampai lihat foto ini, dia pasti tahu kalau Donghyuk menyukai Seunghoon.

"Ti… Tidak apa-apa kok.", sangkal Donghyuk.

Dan sayangnya, angin yang berhembus terlalu kencang membuat pegangan Donghyuk pada foto itu terlepas dan foto itu terbawa angin.

"Ah!" Donghyuk berusaha meraih kembali foto tersebut.

"Bahaya tahu!", teriak Bobby memperingati.

Bobby menggantikan Donghyuk. Berusaha menggapai foto itu. Sialnya, pegangannya terlepas dan dia pun terjatuh.

BYURRR

Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan karena Bobby terjatuh di kolam yang sejajar dengan jendela tempat Donghyuk berdiri.

Bobby jadi basah kuyup.

'Aduh… Bagaimana ini?' Donghyuk gelisah tentu saja. Bobby basah karena Donghyuk!

Donghyuk berlari menuruni tangga, menuju lokernya lalu mengambil handuk biru muda yang biasa dipakainya jika ada kegiatan renang. Berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat Bobby.

Dan astaga! Donghyuk merona melihat tubuh half naked milik Bobby. Kulitnya yang kekuningan, punggungnya yang tegap, apalagi perutnya yang sixpack itu benar-benar membuat Donghyuk malu.

"Ma… Maafkan aku." Donghyuk berucap gugup.

"Jangan ke sini. Kembalilah ke kelas duluan."

Bobby marah. Donghyuk takut.

"Tapi… Aku punya handuk."

"Bawel!", ucap Bobby kesal. "Aku tidak mau kau melihat rambutku begini."

'Huh? Rambut?' Donghyuk terkejut.

"Demi kau, setiap pagi aku menata rambut selama 30 menit."

A… Apa?

"Kamu tidak marah ya?", ucap Donghyuk polos.

"Hah? Marah?" Giliran Bobby yang terkejut. "Aku basah seperti ini gara-gara kau menangis sendirian."

Eh? Benarkah Bobby cemas karena Donghyuk menangis?

"Ah.", ucap Donghyuk lirih. "Rambutmu tidak aneh, kok. Aku… Aku suka."

"Hah?" Bobby tertegun. "Kau ini menyukai apapun dari diriku, ya?."

"Ah. Bu.. bukan." Donghyuk terkisap. "Kalau tidak suka dilihat, aku balik badan saja.", ucapnya.

"Tunggu.", ujar Bobby. "Aku basah gara-gara kau. Keringakan aku!"

"Ah… Iya."

Mengapa Donghyuk merasa aneh? Bobby tetap memerintah seperti biasanya. Tapi, Donghyuk tidak takut.

DEG DEG DEG

Apa karena…

Donghyuk menghentikan gerakannya mengeringkan rambut Bobby. Dia terkisap. Menutupi mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari sesuatu. Melihat wajah tenang Bobby yang memerah membuat Donghyuk salah tingkah.

"Aku… Aku kembali ke kelas dahulu.", ucap Donghyuk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Bobby.

Berlari sekencang mungkin lalu menutup pintu kelasnya kasar. Beruntung tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jika ada teman-temannya, malu sekali dia.

'Apa… Perasaan apa ini?' Donghyuk termenung di balik pintu. Donghyuk merasakan bahwa dirinya ingin selalu menyentuh Bobby. Aneh. Yang dia sukai kan Seunghoon.

###

Di kolam renang tadi, Bobby yang ditinggalkan Donghyuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Cih." Bobby berdecak. "Kalau ada dia aku jadi kacau."

Lalu, tidak sengaja pandangan Bobby jatuh pada sebuah objek. Lembaran yang tadi dilihat Donghyuk sambil menangis.

"Jatuh di sini, ya.", gumam Bobby. "Foto yang dia lihat tadi…"

Bobby terkejut. Meremas foto tersebut. Ia akhirnya menyadar kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di sini.

###

TENG TENG TENG

Bel sekolah usai berbunyi. Semua siswa bergegas pulang.

"Bye, Donghyuk.", ucap Yunhyeong. "Cepat pulang ya? Hampir hujan."

"Iya.", jawab Donghyuk singkat. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Hari ini dia tidak bisa pulang cepat karena ada rapat OSIS. Sulit rasanya memandang Seunghoon dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Donghyuk." Seseorang memanggilnya.

DEG

Bobby!

Mengapa Donghyuk merasakan hal ini? Jantungnya berdebar saat menatap Bobby.

"Bobby, mengapa rambutmu basah lagi? Kan tadi sudah kukeringkan."

Donghyuk menyadari ada yang janggal di sini. Perasaanya saja atau memang wajah Bobby berwarna merah? "Jangan-jangan kamu flu.", lanjutnya.

Donghyuk baru saja akan memeriksa keadaan Bobby saat suara Seunghoon menginterupsi.

"Donghyuk?", ucap Seunghoon. "Sedang apa? Cepat ke ruang OSIS."

"I… Iya. Aku pergi sekarang.", jawab Donghyuk gugup.

SRET

Bobby menahan lengannya.

"Ketua OSIS.", ucapnya rendah. "Dia suka padamu."

Eh?! Donghyuk terkejut. Bagaimana Bobby bisa tahu?

"Apa katamu?", ucap Seunghoon bingung. "Dia menyatakan perasaan padamu, kan?"

"Dia hanya salah tembak saja. Iya kan, Donghyuk?", ucap Bobby.

'Bagaimana ini? Bobby pasti sangat marah.' batin Donghyuk.

"I… Iya.", ucap Donghyuk lirih. "Maafkan aku."

"Kali ini jangan salah lagi. Dasar culun.", ucap Bobby sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Sudah jelas ya? Jaga dia baik-baik, ketua." Dan Bobby pun berlalu meninggalkan Donghyuk yang terdiam membisu.

"Donghyuk. Apa benar ucapannya tadi?", tanya Seunghoon. "Kamu terpaksa jadian dengan berandalan seperti dia? Benar-benar sial."

Donghyuk masih terdiam. Mengapa dia bodoh sekali?

"Tidak, kok.", sangkal Donghyuk sambil tersenyum. "Meski preman, banyak kebaikan dalam diri Bobby. Justru dia yang sial jadian denganku."

"Donghyuk-ah…", ucap Seunghoon.

Donghyuk menangis. Mengapa perasaannya begini? Mengapa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Bobby yang menbencinya hatinya sesakit ini?

Astaga!

"Ketua, maaf.", ucap Donghyuk.

'Kim Jiwon! Jangan pergi! Aku menyukaimu.'

###

JRESSSS

Donghyuk berlari menembus air hujan dengan membawa payung.

"Bobby! Kau di mana?", teriak Donghyuk dalam derasnya air hujan.

Dia terus mencari Bobby. Sampai akhirnya, Donghyuk menemukan Bobby di kebun belakang sekolah.

"Bobby!", panggilnya.

"Apa!", jawab Bobby kasar. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kembali sana!"

Donghyuk menahan lengannya. "Berteduhlah di bawah payung ini. Nanti kau basah kuyup."

"Biarkan aku! Aku mau mendinginkan badanku yang panas."

"Tuh, kan. Kau demam. Terkena flu."

"Ini bukan karena flu.", ucap Bobby lirih. "Tiap kali aku memikirkanmu, dadaku menjadi panas dan aneh begini!" Bobby berjongkok di tanah.

Donghyuk terkejut. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang payung. Bobby. Dia. Dia sedang menyatakan perasaannya?

"Kim Jiwon!", ucap Donghyuk lirih. "Apa itu pernyataan cintamu?"

"Hah?!" Bobby terkejut. " Kau sendiri sudah menyatakan cinta belum?!"

Donghyuk melepaskan pegangan payungnya. Memeluk Bobby dari belakang. Membalikkan wajah Bobby lalu menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin pada bibir Bobby yang membiru. Mengecupnya dalam.

"Don… Donghyuk…" Baobby kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku…" Donghyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Menyukai Jiwon."

"Kau keras dan kasar. Masih agak menakutkan. Tapi, aku tetap ingin bersama Jiwon."

"Kalau begitu, ulangi lagi ucapan pertamamu."

"Tolong. Terimalah aku."

"Ya sudah."

Dan kedua belah bibir itu pun kembali menyatu dalam derasnya air hujan.

 _Mulai hari itu, kau yang seram bagaikan singa, dan manis bagaikan kucing, menjadi kekasihku_

-THE END-

Yeay!

Bobdong yeee!

Sama kek yg "Beloved Prince", ini juga remake dari ff DaeLo dengan judul yang sama.

Jan tanya kenapa… Aku masih stuck kalo mau bikin yang baruu..

Lagi lope-lopenya sama BinHwan, jadi buat couple yg lain kurang dapet feelnya..

Mianhae… #deepbow

Gamsahae buat yang udah support akuu~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Mind to Review?


End file.
